This invention relates to a stabilizing platform support for a camcorder which rests on the shoulder of a camera operator to video subjects thereby eliminating the up and down motions typically incurred while filming. The platform also includes an infrared signal that smoothly operates the functions of the camcorder thus providing a high quality image.
It is common knowledge that camcorders on the market today due to their small size have an inherent problem of producing a poor quality picture due to hand movement of the user which is not stable thus producing a shaky, unsteady and jittery picture. Even with the stabilizing chip that is present in the camcorder body today does not remedy the jittery movements since a user will video for long periods of time and tire while doing so or walk or run while videoing thus magnifying the problem. Another problem with video camcorders is that the remote control that is typically provided with the purchase of a camcorder, for use with the camera, only operates while the user is directly in front of the camcorder. Operating the camcorder from in front with the remote control is not always practical as the user may be to the side of the camcorder or behind the camera videoing an event without wanting to interject his own presence into the subject. Secondly, if you wish to use a tripod, again, you must be in front of the camcorder to send remote infrared control signals.
Prior attempts have been made to eliminate the unwanted up and down motions typical in amateur videoing or photography through a stabilization mechanism which is either supported by the user's shoulder or by a body harness. None of the prior stabilization mechanisms has a provision for instant, infrared signal control for smooth transition of on and off, power and other functions through a handle that holds the infrared remote control unit. The current camcorder controls require manual manipulation to operate which will create a jittery motion to the image that is being videotaped. The current infrared remote control units that are provided as an accessory to the camcorders on the market today operate only when in front of the camcorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,611 to Du Mais is a bulky and complicated apparatus with interlocking members which hold a still camera and requires a strap around the arm. This is not practical or helpful for use with the camcorders of today.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,966 to Knaudt is a shoulder and hand support for photographic equipment which is supported by an arm connection for rapid picture sequence for a still camera. This support uncomfortably hangs over the shoulder like an arch and comes down to the rib cage and includes many locking mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,090 to Sasaki et al is a grip that can be mounted underneath a camera. Once mounted and electronically connected there is a power switch of a trigger type that will video only when the trigger is depressed. This is not suitable for long-term video taping. The user must hold this camera with one or both hands and there is no stabilizing attachment reaching to the shoulder which can provide stabilization and comfort and ease in the use of the camera especially for long-term video taping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,160 to Schumacher et al is a camera support apparatus which slides into a compact position. The bar is wider at the front and narrows at the back where it rests on the shoulder. This presents a heavier load in the front causing imbalance and discomfort and is not practical in use. The use of slider plates introduces a potential for pinching or injury to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,788 to Lingwall is a cumbersome camera apparatus which requires the use of hinges, straps, fasteners and a body harness to attach to the user for still photography.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,478 to Hayashida et al is a tool which attaches to the camera for holding or for carrying purposes which tucks under the camera for compact storage or use as a tripod. In certain instances this device cannot be stored compactly or thinly in the camera bottom portion and it cannot be used as a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,182 to Brown is a complicated and cumbersome support system used to stabilize camera equipment for unwanted motions. There are two “struts” which extend from the base support making the device difficult to hold or balance, especially due to the counterbalancing by a secondary view finding device and batteries at the bottom of the first strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,701 to Hampton is a device having a platform to hold a small video camcorder which provides stabilization for photography by extending the platform to the shoulder. There is no handle to steady the device, only finger grips on each side with which to hold the device causing the user's fingers to be cramped in a bent position to support and steady the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,859 to Acker is a support device for stabilizing a camera, particularly a video camera. It has many attachments, struts, pivoting joints with upper yoke, lower yoke, straps for use which make it cumbersome and complicated, especially when the extension pole is introduced for lifting and tilting the camera over and above the user's shoulders or as use of a monopod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,011 to Nicolaci is a stabilizing rod to attach to the bottom of a video camera to steady the picture image. This device would be uncomfortable for use especially for long periods of video taping as well as having inherent personal protection flaws for designing and suggesting this device can be placed against the face and neck.
UK Pat No. 2,103,379 is a device designed for use of two cameras which are of the still type for simultaneous use. The advantage would be that the user could use two types of film, e.g., black and white for one with color for the other, or slow film for one and fast for the other. The other advantage of this device is that twice the number of exposures can be made per second in an action sequence thus describing the still, 35 mm type camera and is not practical for video cameras.
Japan Pat No. JP403132632 is a device which attaches itself to a video camera serving as a handle with an electronically connected remote control at the bottom of the handle which can also be attached to a tripod. This device will do nothing for stabilization of the picture as one would not have differing results by holding the camera with his hand. The hand is still doing the holding for the only support with the resulting jitter and unwanted movements of the hand.